Dragonball Z: All-Stars
'Characters From Tv Shows' ' ' 'Adventure Time' Cake Choose Goose Donny Flame Princess Finn Fionna Hug Wolf Ice King Ice Queen Jake Marceline Muscle Princess Prince Gumball Princess Bubblegum Why Wolf ' ' 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' Aang Amon Appa (Animal) Armordillo Wolf (Animal) Azula Fang (Animal) Flopsie (Animal) Hei Bai's (Base,Monstrous Form) (Animal) Katara Komodo Rhino (Animal) Korra Lion Turtle (Animal) Mai MoMo (Animal) Naga (Animal) Nyla (Animal) Slim (Animal) Sokka Toph Beifong Ty Lee Wan Shi Tong (Animal) Zuko ' ' 'Ba' ' ' 'Birdman and the Galaxy Trio' Birdman ' ' 'Ben 10' ' ' 'Captain Caveman' Captain Caveman ' ' 'Chowder' Chowder Gazpacho Gorgonzola Ms. Endive Mung Daal Panini Pate Porridge Powder Shnitzel Thrice Cream Man Thrice Cream Women Truffles ' ' Courage The Cowardly Dog Courage Benton Tarantella Katz The Black Puddle Queen Le Quack Cajun Fox Errol Van Volkheim Shirley the Medium The Duck Brothers The Weremole ' ' Cow & Chicken/I Am Weasel Chicken Cow Earl Flem I Am Weasel I.R Baboon The Red Guy ' ' Dexter's Laboratory Blue Falcon Dexter Dee Dee Dynomutt Koos-A-La-Goop-A-Goop Major Glory Mandark Monkey The Infraggable Krunk Valhallen ' ' Digimon AeroVeedramon AeroVeedramon (Data) AeroVeedramon (Virus) Agumon Agumon (Black) Agumon (Blue) (Black) Agumon (Data Squad) (Burst Mode) Agumon (Data Squad) Agumon (Data Squad) (Black) Agumon (Extra Green) Agumon (Extra Red) Agumon (Ice Blue) Agumon (Pink) Agumon (Data) Agumon (X) Agumon Hakase Agunimon Agunimon (Blue) Agunimon (Extra Red) Agunimon (Black) Airdramon Airdramon (Gold) Airdramon (Data) Airdramon(Virus) Akatorimon Aldamon Allomon Allomon (X) Alphamon AncientBeetlemon AncientGarurumon AncientGreymon AncientKazemon AncientMegatheriummon AncientMermaimon AncientSphinxmon AncientTroiamon AncientVolcamon AncientWisemon Andromon Angemon Angemon (Pink Robes) Angemon (Data) Angemon (Virus) Angewomon Angewomon (Data) Angewomon (Virus) Ankylomon Antylamon Antylamon (Pink Horn) Antylamon (Vaccine) Antylamon (Data) Antylamon (White) Anubismon Apemon Apocalymon Apocalymon (Vaccine) Apocalymon (Data) Apocalymon (Virus) Apollomon Apollomon (Darkness Mode) Apollomon (Whispered) Aquilmon Arbormon Archelomon Argomon (Ultimate) Argomon (Mega) Arkadimon (Champion) Arkadimon (Ultimate) Arkadimon (Mega) Arkadimon (Super Ultimate) Armadillonmon Armageddemon Armageddemon (Vaccine) Armageddemon (Data) Armageddemon (Virus) Armormon Arresterdramon Arukenimon Arukenimon (Vaccine) Arukenimon (Data) Aruraumon Astamon Asuramon Atamadekachimon Aurumon Azulongmon Azulongmon (Vaccine) Azulongmon (Virus) Baalmon Babamon Bagramon Baihumon Baihumon (Vaccine) Baihumon (Virus) Bakemon Bakumon BalliBastemon Ballistamon BanchoLeomon BanchoLeomon (Burst Mode) Barbamon Baronmon Bearmon Beelzemon Beelzemon (Vaccine) Beelzemon (Data) Beelzemon (Blast Mode) Beelzemon (Blast Mode) (Gold) Beelzemon (X) Beelzemon (Xros Wars) Beetlemon Beetlemon (Red) Belphemon (Rage Mode) Beowolfmon BigMamemon BioDarkdramon BioQuetzalmon BioRotosmon BioStegomon BioSupinomon BioThunderbirdmon Birdramon BishopChessmon (Black) BishopChessmon (White) Biyomon BlackAgumon (Black) BlackAgumon (Data Squad) BlackGabumon BlackGaogamon BlackGargomon BlackGarurumon BlackGatomon BlackGreymon BlackGrowlmon BlackGuilmon BlackImperialdramon (Fighter Mode) BlackKingNumemon BlackMachGaogamon BlackMegaGargomon BlackMegaGargomon (Data) BlackMegaGargomon (Vaccine) BlackMegaGargomon (Yellow Missiles) BlackMetalGarurumon BlackRapidmon BlackRapidmon (Data) BlackRapidmon (Virus) BlackSeraphimon BlackShoutmon X7 BlackWarGreymon (Black) BlackWarGreymon (Black) (Red Armor) BlackWarGreymon (Black) (Vaccine) BlackWarGreymon (Black) (Data) BlackWarGreymon (Black) (X) BlackWarGrolwmon (Black) BlackWarGrowlmon (Black) (Vaccine) BlackWarGrowlmon (Black) (Data) Blastmon Blossomon Blossomon (Yellow) Blossomon (Pink Flowers) BlueMeramon Boarmon Bokomon Boltmon BomberNanimon Boogeymon Brachiomon Brachiomon (Grey) Brakedramon Bukamon Bukamon (Vaccine) Bukamon (Virus) Bullmon Buraimon BurningGreymon BurningGreymon (Purple) Butenmon Butterflymon Callismon Calmaramon Calumon Candlemon CannonBeemon Cannondramon CaptainHookmon CatchMamemon Caturamon Centarumon Cerberumon Cerberumon (X) Chamelemon ChaosBlackWarGreymon Chaosdramon Chaosdramon (X) ChaosGallantmon ChaosGallantmon (Vaccine) ChaosGallantmon (Data) ChaosGallantmon Core ChaosGrimmon ChaosMetalSeadramon Chaosmon Chaosmon: Valdur Arm ChaosPiedmon Cherubimon (Evil) Cherubimon (Evil) (Data) Cherubimon (Evil) (Vaccine) Cherubimon (Good) Cherubimon (Good) (Data) Cherubimon (Good) (Virus) Chibikamemon Chirinmon Chronomon (Destroyer Mode) Chronomon (Holy Mode) Chuchidarumon Chuumon Chuumon (Brown & Yellow) ClavisAngemon ClearAgumon Clockmon Coelamon Commandramon Coredramon Coredramon (Blue) Coronamon Crabmon Crabmon (X) Craniamon Crescemon Crowmon (Data Sqaud) Cutemon Cyberdramon Cyberdramon (Xros Wars) Cyclonemon Cyclonemon (Red) D’Arcmon Daemon Daemon (Robes) Daemon (Super Ultimate) Darkdramon DarkKnightmon DarkLizardmon DarknessBagramon DarkSuperStarmon DarkTyrannomon DarkVolumon Datamon DeadlyAxemon DeathAirmon Death Devimon Death Meramon DeathMetalGreymon Deathmon Death Tyrannomon Deckerdramon Deckerdramon (Float Mode) DeckerGreymon Deltamon Depthmon Deputymon Deramon Destromon Devidramon Devimon Devitamamon DexDoruGamon DexDoruGoramon DexDoruGreymon Dexmon Diaboromon Dianamon Diatrymon Digmon DinoBeemon Dinohyumon DinoRexmon DinoTigermon Divermon Dobermon Dobermon (X) Doggymon Dokugumon Dokunemon Dolphmon Dominimon Dondokomon Dorbickmon Dorbickmon (Darknes Mode) DoruGamon DoruGoramon DoruGreymon Dorumon Dorulumon Doumon Dracmon Dracomon Dragomon Drimogemon Drimogemon (Red) Duskmon Dynasmon Dynasmon (X) Eaglemon Ebidramon Ebonwumon Eldradimon Elecmon Elecmon (Purple) Elephantmon EmperorGreymon Etemon Examon ExoGrimmon ExTyrannomon ExVeemon ExVeemon (Black) Falcomon (Data Sqaud) Fanglongmon Fangmon Firamon Flamedramon Flamemon Flaremon FlareRizamon FlaWizarmon Floramon Flybeemon Flymon Footmon Frigimon Frogmon Fugamon Fujinmon FusedAncientVolcamon Gabumon Gabumon (X) Gaiomon Galacticmon Gallantmon Gallantmon (Blue) Gallantmon (Crimson Mode) Gallantmon (X) Gaogamon Gaomon Gargomon Gargoylemon Garudamon Garudamon (X) Garurumon Garurumon (X) Gatomon Gatomon (X) GattaiLilithmon Gazimon Gazimon (X) Gekomon GeoGreymon Geremon Gesomon Gesomon (X) Ghoulmon Ghoulmon (Black) GigaBreakdramon Gigadramon Gigasmon GiganticNumemon GigaSeadramon GigaWaruMonzaemon Gigsamon Ginkakumon Ginkakumon (Promote) Ginryumon Giromon Gizamon Goblinmon Goblinmon (Red) GoldNumemon GolemJijiKamemon Golemon Goldramon Goldramon (X) Gomamon Gomamon (X) Gorillamon Gotsumon Gotsumon (X) Grademon GrandGeneramon GrandisKuwagamon GrandisKuwagamon (Honey Mode) GranDracmon Grankuwagamon GrapLeomon Gravimon Gravimon (Darkness Mode) GreyKnightsmon Greymon Greymon (Xros Wars) Greymon (X) Grimmon Grizzlymon Groundramon Growlmon Growlmon (Orange) Growlmon (X) Grumblemon Gryphomon Guardromon Guardromon (Silver) Guardromon (Blue) Guilmon Guilmon (Extra Blue) Guilmon (Extra Red) Guilmon (Green) Guilmon (Orange) Guilmon (X) Gulfmon Gumdramon Gururumon Gwappamon Halsemon Harpymon Hawkmon HerculesKabuterimon HerculesKabuterimon (X) Hermmon HiAndromon HiMugendramon Hippogryphomon Hisyarumon Honeybeemon Hookmon Hookmon (Red) Hououmon HustleNanimon Hyogamon IceDevimon IceDevimon (Enhancement Absorbent) IceLeomon IceLeomon (X) Icemon Ignitemon Ikkakumon Imperialdramon (Fighter Mode) Imperialdramon (Fighter Mode) (Blue & Pink & Yellow) Imperialdramon (Fighter Mode) (Data) Imperialdramon (Paladin Mode) Imperialdramon (Paladin Mode) (Blue) Impmon Impmon (Orange & Green) Impmon (Red with Green Scarf) Indramon Infermon J-Mojyamon Jagamon JagerLoewemon JagerLoewemon (White) JetMervamon JetSilphymon Jewelbeemon Jijimon Jijishoutmon JumboGamemon Justimon Kabukimon Kabuterimon Kamemon Kangarumon Karatenmon Kazemon Kazemon (Blue) KendoGarurumon KendoGarurumon (Yellow) Kentaurosmon Kimeramon KingChessmon KingEtemon KingSukamon Kinkakumon KnightChessmon (Black) KnightChessmon (White) Knightmon Knightmon Wise Sword Mode KoDokugumon KoKabuterimon Kokatorimon Kokuwamon Kokuwamon (X) Kongoumon Korikakumon Korikakumon (Yellow) Kotemon Kougamon Koxenimon Kudamon (Data Sqaud) Kumamon Kumamon (Orange) Kumbhiramon Kunemon Kuwagamon Kuwagamon (Green) Kuwagamon (X) Kuzuhamon Kyubimon Kyubimon (Silver) Kyukimon Labramon Ladydevimon Lalamon Lampmon Lekismon Leomon Leomon (X) Leopardmon Leopardmon (X) Leormon Leppamon Leviamon Liamon Lilamon Lilithmon Lillymon Lillymon (X) LoaderLeomon LoadKnightmon Lobomon Lobomon (Light Yellow) Lobomon (Light Blue) Lobomon (Yellow) Loewemon Loewemon (White) Lopmon Lotosmon Lucemon Lucemon (Chaos Mode) Lucemon (Shadow Lord Mode) Lunamon Lykamon Lynxmon MachGaogamon Machinedramon MachLeomon MadLeomon MadLeomon (Armed Mode) MadLeomon (Final Mode) MadLeomon (Orochi Mode) MagnaAngemon Magnadramon Magnadramon (Green) Magnadramon (X) MagnaGarurumon MagnaGarurumon (Light Yellow) Magnamon Magnamon (X) MailBirdramon Maildramon Maildramon (Black) Majiramon Makuramon Malomyotismon Mamemon Mamemon (X) MameTyramon Mammothmon Mammothmon (X) Manbomon Mantaraymon Mantaraymon (X) MarineAngemon MarineDevimon Marsmon MasterTyrannomon MasterTyrannomon (Black) MasterVeedramon Matadormon MedievalDukemon Megadramon MegaBlackShoutmon X7 MegaDarkKnightmon MegaDarknessBagramon MegaDeckerGreymon MegaGargomon MegaGrankuwagamon MegaKabuterimon MegaKabuterimon (Blue) MegaMusouKnightmob Megidramon Megidramon (X) Mekanorimon Mephistomon Meramon Mercurmon Mermaimon Merukimon Mervamon Mervamon Wide Hi-Vision Sword MetalEtemon MetalGarurumon MetalGarurumon (X) MetalGreymon MetalGreymon (Black) MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher MetalGreymon (Xros Wars) MetalGreymon (X) MetalKabuterimon MetalKabuterimon (Red) MetallifeKuwagamon MetalMamemon MetalMamemon (X) MetalPhantomon MetalSeadramon MetalTyrannomon MetalTyrannomon (X) Meteormon Meteormon (Brown) Mihiramon Mikemon Millenniummon Minervamon Minotarumon Minotarumon (Champion) Minotarumon (Green) MirageGaogamon MirageGaogamon (Burst Mode) Mojyamon Mokumon Monmon Monochromon Monochromon (X) Monodramon Monzaemon Moosemon MoriShellmon Mothmon Muchomon Mummymon Murmuxmon Mushroomon Mush-UppedMachLeomon MusouKnightmon Musyamon Myotismon Nanimon Neemon Nefertimon Nefertimon (X) Neo NeoDevimon NeoVamdemon NeoVamdemon (Darkness Mode) Neptunmon Neptunmon (Xros Wars) Ninjamon NiseAgumonHakase NiseDrimogemon Nohemon Numemon Numemon (Blue) Numemon (Teal) Numemon (Light Blue) Numemon (Brown) Numemon (Red) Octomon Ogremon Olegmon Okuwamon Okuwamon (Vaccine) Okuwamon (Data) Okuwamon (X) Omegamon Zwart OmegaShoutmon Omnimon Omnimon (Blue WarGreymon Arm & Black MetalGarurumon Arm) Omnimon (X) Ophanimon Ophanimon (Green) Ophanimon Core Ophanimon (Falldown Mode) Opossumon Orcamon Ornismon Oryxmon Otamamon Otamamon (Red) Otamamon (X) Owryumon Paildramon Pajiramon Palmon Palmon (X) Pandamon Panimon Parallelmon Parrotmon Patamon Patamon (Pink) Patamon (Blue) PawnChessmon (Black) PawnChessmon (White) Pawn PawnShoutmon Peacockmon Peckmon Pegasusmon Penguinmon Persiamon Petaldramon Petermon PetitMamon Phantomon Pharoahmon Phascomon Phelesmon Piddomon Piedmon PileVocamon Pipismon Piximon PlatinumNumemon PlatinumSukamon Plesiomon Plesiomon (X) Ponchomon Porcupamon Prairiemon PrinceMamemon PrinceMamemon (X) Psychemon Pteramon Pteramon (X) Pucchiemon Pucchiemon (Green) Pumpkinmon Puppetmon QueenChessmon Quetzalmon Rbbitmon Raidenmon Raidramon Raijinmon RampageGreymon Ranamon Rapidmon RaptorSparrowmon Raremon Raremon (Red) Ravemon Ravemon (Burst Mode) Reapermon Reapermon Red RedVegiemon Regulumon Renamon Renamon (Silver) Renamon (Red) Reptiledramon Rhihimon RhinoKabuterimon Rhinomon Rhinomon (X) Rinkmon RiseGreymon Roachmon RookChessmon (Black) RookChessmon (White) Roachmon Rosemon Rosemon (X) Rosemon (Burst Mode) Ryudamon Saberdramon SaberLeomon Sagittarimon Sagomon Sakkakumon Sakuyamon Sakuyamon (Red) Sakkakumon Salamandemon Sandiramon SandYanmamon Sangloupmon Scorpiomon Scorpiomon (Black) Scorpiomon (X) Seadramon Seadramon (X)Seahomon Sealsdramon Seasarmon Sepikmon Seraphimon Sethmon Sethmon (Wild Mode) ShadowSeraphimon ShadowToyAgumon ShadowWereGarurumon Shadramon Shakkoumon Shamanmon Shamanmon (Brown) Shawjamon Sheepmon Shellmon ShimaUnimon ShineGreymon ShineGreymon (Burst Mode) ShineGreymon (Ruin Mode) ShogunGekomon Shonitamon ShouCutemon Shoutmon Shoutmon (Black) Shoutmon (Yellow) Shoutmon DX Shoutmon DX 2 Shoutmon EX Shoutmon SH Shoutmon X 2 Shoutmon X 2 Plus M Shoutmon X 3 Shoutmon X 3 GM Shoutmon X 3 SD Shoutmon X 4 Shoutmon X 4 B Shoutmon X4K Shoutmon X4S Shoutmon X5 Shoutmon X5B Shoutmon X5S Shoutmon X6 Shoutmon X7 Shoutmon X7 (Superior Mode) Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon Shoutmon + Jet Sparrow Shoutmon + Star Sword Shurimon Silphymon Sinduramon SkullBaluchimon SkullGreymon SkullKnightmon SkullKnightmon (Black & Red) SkullKnightmon (Arrow Mode) SkullKnightmon (Big Axe Mode) SkullKnightmon (Cavalier Mode) SkullKnightmon (Naginata Mode) SkullMammothmon SkullMammothmon (X) SkullMeramon SkullSatamon SkullScorpiomon SlashAngemon Slayerdramon Snatchmon Snimon SnowAgumon SnowAgumon (Data Sqaud) SnowGoblimon Solarmon Sorcermon Soulmon Spadamon Soundbirdmon Sparrowmon Sparrowmon (AB) Spinomon Splashmon Splashmon (Darkness Mode) Starmon Starmon (X) Stegomon Stingmon Stingmon (Black) Stingmon (Black) (Red) Stingmon (Black) (Vaccine) Stingmon (Black) (Data) Strabimon Strikedramon Submarimon Suijinmon Sukamon Sukamon (Purple) Sunflowmon SuperDarkKnightmon SuperStarmon Surfimon Susanoomon Swanmon Swimmon Tactimon Tankdramon Tankmon Tankmon (Orange) Taomon Taomon (Silver) Taomon (Vaccine) Taomon (Virus) Targetmon Tekkamon Tentomon Terriermon Thunderballmon Thunderballmon (X) Thunderbirmon TigerVespamon TobuCatmon Togemogumon Togemon Togemon (X) TonosamaMamemon Tortomon Tortomon (Blue & Purple) Toucanmon Toyagumon Triceramon Triceramon (Red) Triceramon (X) Troopmon Tsukaimon Tuwarmon Turuiemon Tuskmon Tylomon Tylomon (X) Tyrannomon Tyrantkabuterimon Tyutyumon UlforceVeeDramon UlforceVeeDramon (Future Mode) UlforceVeeDramon (X) UltimateBarchimon UltimateChaosmon UnimonVademon Unimon Vademon Vademon (X) Vajramon Valkyrimon Varodurumon Veedramon Veedramon (Black) Veedramon (Gold) Veedramon (Red) Veemon Veemon (Green) Veemon (Red) Vegiemon Vegiemon (Green) Velgemon Vemmon VenomMyotismon Vermilimon VictoryGreymon Vikaralamon Vikemon Vikemon (Blue Fur) Vikemon (Pink Fur) Vilemon Volcamon Volcdramon VR-Apocalymon VR-BlackWarGreymon VR-Gallantmon VR-Gallantmon (Crimson Mode) VR-Imperialdramon (Paladin Mode) VR-MegaGargomon VR-Omnimon VR-Sakuyamon VR-VenomMyotismon VR-WarGreymon VR-WarGreymon (Black) Vulcanusmon WarGreymon WarGreymon (Blue) WarGreymon (X) WarGrolwmon WarGrolwmon (Orange) WarGrolwmon (X) WaruMonzaemon WaruSeadramon Waspmon Weedmon Weedmon (Grey) Wendigomon WereGarurumon WereGarurumon (X) Whamon Whamon (Ultimate) Wingdramon Wisemon Witchmon Wizardmon Woodmon Woodmon (Green) Wormmom Wormmom (Blue) Wormmom (Red) Yanmamon Yasyamon Yo!Yo!mon Youkomon Zamielmon Zanbamon ZeedGarurumon ZekeGreymon Zenimon Zephyrmon Zephyrmon (Blue) Zhuqiaomon Zudomon ' ' Dragonball Characters With What-If Transformations Abo (Base,Fusion) ' ' Adult Baby ' ' Adult Bardock (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Berserker (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Borgos (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Broly (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Broly Jr. (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Bulla ' ' Adult Bulma ' ' Adult Chiaotzu ' ' Adult Chi Chi ' ' Adult Fasha (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Future Gohan (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Future Trunks (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X 3,Super,Kaioken False Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan,Ascended Super Saiyan,Ultra Super Saiyan,Full Power Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5) ' ' Adult Gohan (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Gogeta (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Goku (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Goku Jr. (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Goten (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Gotenks (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult King Vegeta (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Panla (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Pan (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Paragus (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Raditz (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Shugesh (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Tarble (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Tien ' ' Adult Toma (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Trunks (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Turles (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Uub (Base,Majiuub) ' ' Adult Vegeta (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Vegeta Jr (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Vegito (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Xicor (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Adult Yamcha ' ' Akkuman ' ' Amond ' ' Android #1 (Base,Super Android #1) ' ' Android #2 (Base,Super Android #2) ' ' Android #3 (Base,Super Android #3) ' ' Android #4 (Base,Super Android #4) ' ' Android #5 (Base,Super Android #5) ' ' Android #6 (Base,Super Android #6) ' ' Android #7 (Base,Super Android #7) ' ' Android #8 (Base,Super Android #8) ' ' Android #9 (Base,Super Android #9) ' ' Android #10 (Base,Super Android #10) ' ' Android #11 (Base,Super Android #11) ' ' Android #12 (Base,Super Android #12) ' ' Android #13 (Base,Super Android #13) ' ' Android #14 (Base,Super Android #14) ' ' Android #15 (Base,Super Android #15) ' ' Android #16 (Base,Super Android #16) ' ' Android #17 (Base,Super Android #17) ' ' Android #18 (Base,Super Android #18) ' ' Android #19 (Base,Super Android #19) ' ' Angila ' ' Appule ' ' Arale ' ' Arbee ' ' Arqua ' ' Babidi ' ' Babidi's Soldiers ' ' Baby ' ' Baby-Bardock (Base,Super Baby 1,Super Baby 2,Golden Great Ape Baby-Gogeta) ' ' Baby-Bojack (Base,Super Baby 1,Super Baby 2) ' ' Baby-Cell (Base,Super Baby 1,Super Baby 2) ' ' Baby-Cooler (Base,Super Baby 1,Super Baby 2) ' ' Baby-Frieza (Base,Super Baby 1,Super Baby 2) ' ' Baby-Future Trunks (Base,Super Baby 1,Super Baby 2,Golden Great Ape Baby-Future Trunks) ' ' Baby-Goku (Base,Super Baby 1,Super Baby 2,Golden Great Ape Baby-Goku) ' ' Baby-Gogeta (Base,Super Baby 1,Super Baby 2,Golden Great Ape Baby-Gogeta) ' ' Baby-Janemba (Base,Super Baby 1,Super Baby 2) ' ' Baby-Nappa (Base,Super Baby 1,Super Baby 2,Golden Great Ape Baby-Gogeta) ' ' Baby-Piccolo (Base,Super Baby 1,Super Baby 2) ' ' Baby-Raditz (Base,Super Baby 1,Super Baby 2,Golden Great Ape Baby-Gogeta) ' ' Baby-Turles (Base,Super Baby 1,Super Baby 2,Golden Great Ape Baby-Gogeta) ' ' Baby-Vegeta (Base,Super Baby 1,Super Baby 2,Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta) ' ' Bacterian ' ' Bandages the Mummy ' ' Banan ' ' Bear Thief ' ' Bibidi ' ' Bido ' ' Bio-Broly (Base,Giant Form) ' ' Bio-Men ' ' Bio Warrior 1 ' ' Bio Warrior 2 ' ' Bio Warrior 3 ' ' Bio Warrior 4 ' ' Bio Warrior 5 ' ' Bizu ' ' Blueberry ' ' Bojack (Base,Full Power) ' ' Bontan ' ' Bon Para ' ' Bongo ' ' Boss Rabbit ' ' Boysenberry ' ' Bujin ' ' Burter ' ' Buyon ' ' Cacao ' ' Captain Dark ' ' Captain Ginyu (Base,Goku's Body) ' ' Captain Yellow ' ' Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (Base,Final Form) ' ' Caterpy ' ' Cell (1st Form,2nd Form,Perfect Form,Super Perfect Form) ' ' Cell Jr. ' ' Chapuchai ' ' Chilled (Base,Second Form,Third Form,Final Form,50% Finai Form,70% Final Form,100% Final Form,5 Form,6 Form) ' ' Colonel Silver ' ' Colonel Violet ' ' Commander Nezi ' ' Commander Red ' ' Commander Zeeun ' ' Cooler (Base,2nd Form,3th Form,Final Form,50% Finai Form,70% Final Form,100% Final Form,5th Form,6th Form) ' ' Cooler Guedester ' ' Cooler's Robot ' ' Cui ' ' Cymbal ' ' Daiz ' ' Demetrious ' ' Demon King Dabura ' ' Demon King Piccolo (Base,Reborn) ' ' Dodoria (Base,Second Form,Third Form,Final Form,50% Finai Form,70% Final Form,100% Final Form,5 Form,6 Form) ' ' Dodoria’s Elite Squad Soldier 1 ' ' Dodoria’s Elite Squad Soldier 2 ' ' Dodoria’s Elite Squad Soldier 3 ' ' Dodoria’s Elite Squad Soldier 4 ' ' Dodoria’s Elite Squad Soldier 5 ' ' DollTaki ' ' Don Para ' ' Doore ' ' Dr. Gero ' ' Dr. Kochin ' ' Dr. Myuu ' ' Dr. Raichi ' ' Dr. Wheelo ' ' Drum ' ' East Kai ' ' Ebifurya ' ' Eis Shenron ' ' Emperor Pliaf ' ' Emperor Pliaf Machine (Base,Fusion) Evil Buu Fangs the Vampire ' ' Frieza (Base,2nd Form,3th Form,Final Form,50% Finai Form,70% Final Form,100% Final Form,5th Form,6th Form) ' ' Frieza Soldier ' ' Friezell ' ' Frog Face ' ' Froug ' ' Gale ' ' Garlic Jr. (Base,Super Garlic Jr.) ' ' General Blue (Base,Max Power) ' ' General Copper ' ' General Rilldo (Base,Liquid Form, Machine Form) ' ' General White ' ' Ghastel ' ' Ghost Cooler ' ' Ghost Frieza ' ' Ghost Slug ' ' Ghost Turles ' ' Ginger (Base,Super Ginger) ' ' Giran ' ' God Guardon ' ' Gokua (Base,Full Power) ' ' Gola ' ' Goose ' ' Gorilla ' ' Goz ' ' Grand Supreme Kai ' ' Grandpa Gohan ' ' Grepe ' ' Guldo ' ' Gure ' ' Gyoshu ' ' Hasky ' ' Hatchiyack (Base,Super Form,Giant Form) ' ' Haze Shenron ' ' Hercule ' ' Hirudengarn (Base,Second Form,Third Form,Final Form,50% Finai Form,70% Final Form,100% Final Form,5 Form,6 Form) ' ' Hoi ' ' Icebreg (Base,2nd Form,3th Form,Final Form,50% Finai Form,70% Final Form,100% Final Form,5th Form,6th Form) ' ' Igor ' ' Invisible Man ' ' Ize (Base,2nd Form,3th Form,Final Form,50% Finai Form,70% Final Form,100% Final Form,5th Form,6th Form) ' ' Janemba (Base,Final Form) ' ' Jeice ' ' Jiku ' ' Kado ' ' Kawazu ' ' Kami ' ' Kanassan ' ' Kakuja ' ' Kibito Kai (Base,Kibito Kai) ' ' Kid Bardock (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Berserker (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Borgos (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Broly (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Broly Jr. (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Bulla ' ' Kid Bulma ' ' Kid Buu ' ' Kid Chiaotzu ' ' Kid Chi Chi ' ' Kid Fasha (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Future Gohan (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Future Trunks (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Gogeta (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Gohan (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Goku (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Goten (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Gotenks (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Goku Jr (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid King Vegeta (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Krillin ' ' Kid Nappa (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Pan (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Panla (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' ' ' Kid Paragus (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Raditz (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Shugesh (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Tarble (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Tien ' ' Kid Toma (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Trunks (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Turles (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Uub (Base,Majiuub) ' ' Kid Vegeta (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Vegeta Jr (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Vegito (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Xicor (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Kid Yamcha ' ' King Kai ' ' King Cold (Base,,2nd Form,3rd Form,4th Form,Final From,5th Form,6th Form) ' ' King Gurumes ' ' King Kappa ' ' King Yemma ' ' Kinkarn ' ' Kishime ' ' Koga (Base,Full Power) ' ' Krillin (Base,Unlock Potential) ' ' Kuriza (Base,Second Form,Third Form,Final Form,50% Finai Form,70% Final Form,100% Final Form,5 Form,6 Form) ' ' Kyabira ' ' Lakasei ' ' Ledgic ' ' Leon ' ' Lord Don Kee ' ' Lord Don Kee's Soldiers ' ' Lord Luud (Base,Pan & Others Absorbed) ' ' Lord Slug (Base,Giant Form) ' ' Lord Slug's Soldier ' ' Lord Yao ' ' Lucifer ' ' Mai ' ' Mai Machine (Base,Fusion) ' ' Majin Android 1 ' ' Majin Android 2 ' ' Majin Android 3 ' ' Majin Android 4 ' ' Majin Android 5 ' ' Majin Android 6 ' ' Majin Android 7 ' ' Majin Android 8 ' ' Majin Android 9 ' ' Majin Android 10 ' ' Majin Android 11 ' ' Majin Android 12 ' ' Majin Android 13 ' ' Majin Android 14 ' ' Majin Android 15 ' ' Majin Android 16 ' ' Majin Android 17 ' ' Majin Android 18 ' ' Majin Android 19 ' ' Majin Baby ' ' Majin Baby-Vegeta ' ' Majin Bardock (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Majin Bojack ' ' Majin Broly (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Majin Buu ' ' Majin Chiaotzu ' ' Majin Cell ' ' Majin Cooler ' ' Majin Cui ' ' Majin Dodoria ' ' Majin Dr.Gero ' ' Majin Dr. Kochin ' ' Majin Dr.Myuu ' ' Majin Dr.Wheelo ' ' Majin Frieza ' ' Majin Future Trunks (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Majin Garlic Jr ' ' Majin Gogeta (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Majin Goten (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Majin Goku (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Majin Gohan (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Majin Gotenks (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Majin Hatchiyack ' ' Majin Hirudegarn ' ' Majin Janemba ' ' Majin Kid Trunks (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Majin King Cold ' ' Majin Krillin ' ' Majin Lord Slug ' ' Majin Mustard ' ' Majin Nappa (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Majin Nail ' ' Majin Nicky ' ' Majin Pan (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Majin Piccolo ' ' Majin Raditz (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Majin Raisin ' ' Majin Salt ' ' Majin Super Garlic Jr ' ' Majin Tarble (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Majin Tien ' ' Majin Turles (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Majin Vegeta (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Majin Vegito (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Majin Videl ' ' Majin Yamcha ' ' Majin Zarbon ' ' Major Metallitron ' ' Malaka ' ' Mamba ' ' Man-Wolf (Base,Wolf Form) ' ' Maraikoh ' ' Master Roshi (Base,Max Full Power) ' ' Master Shen ' ' Mecha Frieza ' ' Medamatcha ' ' Melee ' ' Mercenary Tao ' ' Metal Cooler (Base,2 Form,3 Form,4 Form,Final Form100% Final Form,5 Form,6 Form) ' ' Mez ' ' Mijorin ' ' Mikokatsun ' ' Minotia ' ' Morri ' ' Mr.Popo ' ' Mustard ' ' Nail ' ' Namole ' ' Nam ' ' Natt ' ' Naturon Shenron (Base,with Pan Absorbed,True Form) ' ' Neiz ' ' Nicky (Base,Super Nicky) ' ' Ninja Murasaki ' ' North Supreme Kai ' ' Nova Shenron (Base,Final Form) ' ' Obotchaman ' ' Oggers ' ' Other Saiyan 1 ' ' Other Saiyan 2 ' ' Other Sayan 3 ' ' Other Saiyan 4 ' ' Other Saiyan 5 ' ' Olibu ' ' Orlen ' ' Ox-King ' ' Panput ' ' Papoi ' ' Paragus Soldier ' ' Piccolo (Base,Dr.Wheelo Possession,Fuse With Nail,Garlic Jr’s Possession,Fuse With Kami,Fuse With King Piccolo) ' ' Pikkon ' ' Pirate Robot ' ' Ponkarn ' ' Planthorr ' ' Princess Oto (Base,True Form) ' ' Princess Snake ' ' Princess Snake's Attendants ' ' Pui Pui ' ' Rage Shenron (Base,Power Up) ' ' Raisin ' ' Ranfan ' ' Raspberry ' ' Raven ' ' Ribet ' ' Recoome ' ' Rittain ' ' Saibamen ' ' Salt ' ' Salza ' ' Sansho (Base,Super Sansho) ' ' Sarta ' ' Scarface ' ' Sheela ' ' Shorty ' ' Shu ' ' Shu Machine (Base,Fusion)Shula ' ' Sigma Force Cannon ' ' Skud ' ' Son Para ' ' South Kai ' ' Southern Supreme Kai ' ' Spice (Base,Super Spice) ' ' Spopovich ' ' Staff Officer Black (Base,Robot Suit) ' ' Strong ' ' Strock ' ' Sui ' ' Super Buu ' ' Super Buu (Android 1 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Android 2 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Android 3 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Android 4 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Android 5 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Android 6 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Android 7 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Android 8 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Android 9 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Android 10 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Android 11 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Android 12 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Android 13 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Android 14 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Android 15 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Android 16 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Android 17 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Android 18 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Android 19 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Bardock Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Bojack Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Burter Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Cell Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Cooler Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Frieza Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Full Power Bojack Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Full Power Cooler Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Future Trunks Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Goku Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Garlic Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Hatchyack Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Janemba Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Krillin Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Omega Shenron Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Majiuub Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Pan Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Piccolo Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Spice Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Super Android 1 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Super Android 2 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Super Android 3 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Super Android 4 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Super Android 5 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Super Android 6 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Super Android 7 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Super Android 8 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Super Android 9 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Super Android 10 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Super Android 11 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Super Android 12 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Super Android 13 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Super Android 14 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Super Android 15 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Super Android 16 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Super Android 17 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Super Android 18 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Super Android 19 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Super Baby 1 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Super Baby 2 Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Super Janemba Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Syn Shernron Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Tien Shinhan Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Ultimate Gohan Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Vegeta Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Vegito Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Yamcha Absorbed) ' ' Super Buu (Xicor Absorbed) ' ' Supreme Kai ' ' Susha ' ' Syn Shenron (Base,Omega Shenron) ' ' Tambourine ' ' Tapion ' ' Tapkar ' ' Teen Baby ' ' Teen Bardock (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Berserker (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Borgos (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Broly (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Broly Jr. (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Bulla ' ' Teen Bulma ' ' Teen Chiaotzu ' ' Teen Chi Chi ' ' Teen Fasha (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Future Gohan (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Future Trunks (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Gogeta (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Gohan (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Goku (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Goten (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Gotenks (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen King Vegeta (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Nappa (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Pan (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Panla (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Paragus (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Piccolo Jr (Base,Giant Form,Super Giant Form) ' ' Teen Raditz (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Shugesh (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Tarble (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) Teen Tien ' ' Teen Toma (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Trunks (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Turles (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Uub (Base,Majiuub) ' ' Teen Vegito (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Yamcha ' ' Teen Vegeta (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Vegeta Jr. (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' Teen Xicor (Base,Great Ape,Kaioken,Kaioken X2,Kaioken X3,Kaioken X4,Kaioken X10,Kaioken X20,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Golden Great Ape,Super Saiyan 4,Golden Great Ape 2,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10) ' ' The Ultimate Evil Is The Combination (Fusion Of Baby + Hirudegren + Broly + Cooler + Janemba + Cell + Frieza + Buu + Super 17) ' ' Tiger Thief ' ' Toobi ' ' Torbie ' ' Torga ' ' Videl (Base,Great Saiyaman 2) ' ' Vinegar (Base,Super Vinegar) ' ' West Kai ' ' West Supreme Kai ' ' Wings ' ' Yajirobe ' ' Yakon ' ' Yamu ' ' Young Kami ' ' Zangya ' ' Zarbon (Base,Post-Transformation) ' ' Zeel (Base,2nd Form,3rd Form,4th Form,Final Form,5th Form,6th Form) ' ' Zoonama ' ' Ed,Edd N Eddy Ed Edd Eddy Jimmy Johnny Kevin Lee Marie May Rolf Sarah ' ' Fanboy and Chum Chum Chum Chum Fanboy ' ' Foster Home For Imaginary Friends Berry Bloo Eduardo Frankie Mac Madame Foster Mr. Herriman ' ' The Hanna–Barbera New Cartoon Series (1962) The Hanna–Barbera New Cartoon Series § Dum Dum § Hardy Har Har § Lippy the Lion ' '§ Touché Turtle § Wally Gator ' ' ' ' Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch! Bubi Bear Hair Bear Square Bear ' ' ' ' Hong Kong Phooey Penrod "Penry" Pooch/Hong Kong Phooey Spot ' ' Johnny Bravo Bunny Bravo Carl Cronno Bear Johnny Bravo Little Suzy Raymond The Ape The Jungle Boy ' ' Johnny Test Beekeeper Bling Bling Boy Brain Freezer Dark Vegan Duky Gil Hugh Test Johnny Test Johnny X Lila Test Mary Test Mr. Black Mr. White Super Pooch Susan Test Wacko ' ' Looney Tunes Barnyard Dog Beaky Buzzard Bugs Bunny Cecil Turtle Daffy Duck Elmer J Fudd Foghorn Leghorn Gossamer Henery Hawk Lola Bunny Marvin The Martian Pepe Le Pew Pete Puma Porky Pig Road Runner Speedy Gonzales Sylvester Sylvester Jr Tazmanian Devil The Do-Do The Little Bears Tweety Bird Wile E Coyote Yosemite Sam ' ' Magilla Gorilla Droop-A-Long Coyote Magilla Gorilla Mushmouse Punkin Puss Ricochet Rabbit ' ' marvel ' ' Movie Stars Jennette McCurdy Miley Cyrus Miranda Cosgrove Nathan Kress Jerry Tralior Selena Gomez ' ' Paranorman Norman ' ' Peter Potamus and his Magic Flying Balloon Peter Potamus SoSo Yahooey Yappee Yippee ' ' Phineas and Ferb Bullnerd Candace Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Ferb Isabella Norm Perry The Platypus Phineas ' ' Pokemon Generation I Abra Aerodactyl Alakazam Arbok Arcanine Articuno Beedrill Bellsprout Blastoise Bulbasaur Butterfree Caterpie Chansey Charizard Charmander Charmeleon Clefable Clefairy Cloyster Cubone Dewgong Diglett Ditto Dodrio Doduo Dragonair Dragonite Dratini Drowzee Dugtrio Eevee Ekans Electabuzz Electrode Exeggcute Exeggutor Farfetch'd Fearow Flareon Gastly Gengar Geodude Gloom Golbat Goldeen Golduck Golem Graveler Grimer Growlithe Gyarados Haunter Hitmonchan Hitmonlee Horsea Hypno Ivysaur Jigglypuff Jolteon Jynx Kabuto Kabutops Kadabra Kakuna Kangaskhan Kingler Koffing Krabby Lapras Lickitung Machamp Machoke Machop Magikarp Magmar Magnemite Magneton Mankey Marowak Meowth Metapod Mew Mewtwo Moltres Mr. Mime Muk Nidoking Nidoqueen Nidoran♀ Nidoran♂ Nidorina Nidorino Ninetales Oddish Omanyte Omastar Onix Paras Parasect Persian Pidgeot Pidgeotto Pidgey Pikachu Pinsir Poliwag Poliwhirl Poliwrath Ponyta Porygon Primeape Psyduck Raichu Rapidash Raticate Rattata Rhydon Rhyhorn Sandshrew Sandslash Scyther Seadra Seaking Seel Shellder Slowbro Slowpoke Snorlax Spearow Squirtle Starmie Staryu Tangela Tauros Tentacool Tentacruel Vaporeon Venomoth Venonat Venusaur Victreebel Vileplume Voltorb Vulpix Wartortle Weedle Weepinbell Weezing Wigglytuff Zapdos Zubat ' ' Pokemon Generation II Aipom Ampharos Ariados Azumarill Bayleef Bellossom Blissey Celebi Chikorita Chinchou Cleffa Corsola Crobat Croconaw Cyndaquil Delibird Donphan Dunsparce Elekid Entei Espeon Feraligatr Flaaffy Forretress Furret Girafarig Gligar Granbull Heracross Hitmontop Ho-Oh Hoothoot Hoppip Houndoom Houndour Igglybuff Jumpluff Kingdra Lanturn Larvitar Ledian Ledyba Lugia Magby Magcargo Mantine Mareep Marill Meganium Miltank Misdreavus Murkrow Natu Noctowl Octillery Phanpy Pichu Piloswine Pineco Politoed Porygon2 Pupitar Quagsire Quilava Qwilfish Raikou Remoraid Scizor Sentret Shuckle Skarmory Skiploom Slowking Slugma Smeargle Smoochum Sneasel Snubbull Spinarak Stantler Steelix Sudowoodo Suicune Sunflora Sunkern Swinub Teddiursa Togepi Togetic Totodile Typhlosion Tyranitar Tyrogue Umbreon Unown Ursaring Wobbuffet Wooper Xatu Yanma ' ' Pokemon Generation III Absol Aggron Altaria Anorith Armaldo Aron Azurill Bagon Baltoy Banette Barboach Beautifly Beldum Blaziken Breloom Cacnea Cacturne Camerupt Carvanha Castform Chimecho Claydol Combusken Corphish Cradily Crawdaunt Delcatty Deoxys Dusclops Duskull Dustox Electrike Exploud Feebas Flygon Gardevoir Glalie Gorebyss Groudon Grovyle Grumpig Gulpin Hariyama Huntail Illumise Jirachi Kecleon Kirlia Kyogre Lairon Latias Latios Lileep Linoone Lombre Lotad Loudred Ludicolo Lunatone Luvdisc Makuhita Manectric Marshtomp Masquerain Mawile Medicham Meditite Metagross Metang Mightyena Milotic Minun Mudkip Nincada Ninjask Nosepass Numel Nuzleaf Pelipper Plusle Poochyena Ralts Rayquaza Regice Regirock Registeel Relicanth Roselia Sableye Salamence Sceptile Sealeo Seedot Seviper Sharpedo Shedinja Shelgon Shiftry Shroomish Shuppet Skitty Slaking Slakoth Snorunt Solrock Spheal Spinda Spoink Surskit Swablu Swalot Swampert Swellow Taillow Torchic Torkoal Trapinch Treecko Tropius Vibrava Vigoroth Volbeat Wailmer Wailord Walrein Whiscash Whismur Wingull Wurmple Wynaut Zangoose Zigzago ' ' Pokemon Generation IV Abomasnow Ambipom Arceus Azelf Bastiodon Bibarel Bidoof Bonsly Bronzong Bronzor Budew Buizel Buneary Carnivine Chatot Chimchar Chingling Combee Cranidos Cresselia Croagunk Darkrai Dialga Drapion Drifblim Drifloon Dusknoir Electivire Empoleon Finneon Floatzel Froslass Gabite Gallade Garchomp Gible Giratina Giratina Glaceon Glameow Gliscor Grotle Happiny Heatran Hippopotas Hippowdon Honchkrow Infernape Kricketot Kricketune Leafeon Lickilicky Lopunny Lucario Lumineon Luxio Luxray Magmortar Magnezone Mamoswine Manaphy Mantyke Mesprit Mime Jr. Mismagius Monferno Mothim Munchlax Pachirisu Palkia Phione Piplup Porygon-Z Prinplup Probopass Purugly Rampardos Regigigas Rhyperior Riolu Roserade Rotom Shaymin Shellos Shieldon Shinx Skorupi Skuntank Snover Spiritomb Staraptor Staravia Starly Stunky Tangrowth Togekiss Torterra Toxicroak Turtwig Uxie Vespiquen Weavile Yanmega ' ' Pokemon Generation V Accelgor Alomomola Amoonguss Archen Archeops Audino Axew Basculin Beartic Beheeyem Bisharp Blitzle Boldore Bouffalant Braviary Carracosta Chandelure Cinccino Cobalion Cofagrigus Conkeldurr Cottonee Crustle Cryogonal Cubchoo Darmanitan Darumaka Deerling Deino Dewott Drilbur Druddigon Ducklett Duosion Durant Dwebble Eelektrik Eelektross Elgyem Emboar Emolga Escavalier Excadrill Ferroseed Ferrothorn Foongus Fraxure Frillish Galvantula Garbodor Genesect Gigalit Golett Golurk Gothita Gothitelle Gothorita Gurdurr Haxorus Heatmor Herdier Hydreigon Jellicent Joltik Karrablast Keldeo Klang Klink Klinklang Krokorok Krookodile Kyurem Lampent Landorus Larvesta Leavanny Liepard Lilligant Lillipup Litwick Mandibuzz Maractus Meloetta Mienfoo Mienshao Minccino Munna Musharna Oshawott Palpitoad Panpour Pansage Pansear Patrat Pawniard Petilil Pidove Pignite Purrloin Reshiram Reuniclus Roggenrola Rufflet Samurott Sandile Sawk Sawsbuck Scolipede Scrafty Scraggy Seismitoad Serperior Servine Sewaddle Shelmet Sigilyph Simipour Simisage Simisear Snivy Solosis Stoutland Stunfisk Swadloon Swanna Swoobat Tepig Terrakion Throh Thundurus Timburr Tirtouga Tornadus Tranquill Trubbish Tympole Tynamo Unfezant Vanillish Vanillite Vanilluxe Venipede Victini Virizion Volcarona Vullaby Watchog Whimsicott Whirlipede Woobat Yamask Zebstrika Zekrom Zoroark Zorua Zweilous ' ' Reboot Adult Andraia Adult Enzo Matrix Bob Clash Daecon Daemon Dot Matrix Gigabyte Hexadecimal Megabyte Mouse Ray Tracer Slash Web Creature Web Rider Young Andraia Young Enzo Matrix ' ' Regular Show Benson Moradai Muscle Man Pops Rigby Skips ' ' Samurai Jack Aku Samurai Jack Scotsman ' ' Space Ghost and Dino Boy Brak Space Ghost Zorak ' ' SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron § Chance "T-Bone" Furlong § Jake "Razor" Clawson § Deputy Mayor Calico "Callie" Briggs § Mayor Manx § Commander Ulysses Feral § Lieutenant Commander Steele § Lieutenant Felina Feral § The Enforcer Sergeant § Dark Kat § Dr. Viper § Mac and Molly Mange, the Metalikats § The Pastmaster § Hard Drive § Lenny Ringtail/Madkat § Turmoil § Dr. Harley Street § The Dark SWAT Kats § Dr. Abby Sinian § Henson, Sinian's assistant § Randall § Professor Hackle § Ann Gora § Jonny K. § Al § David Litterbin § Burke and Murray § Little old lady § Talon and Lem § Tiger Conklin § Taylor § Fango § Kascratch and his gang § Captain Grimalken ' ' ' ' The Amazing World Of Gumball Anais Watterson Darwin Watterson Gaylord Robinson Gumball Watterson Mrs. Simian Mr.Small Nicole Watterson Richard Watterson Rocky Robinson Tobias ' ' The Atom Ant Show Atom Ant Floral Rugg Maw Rugg Paw Rugg Shag Rugg ' ' ' ' The Codename: Kids Next Door Black John Licorice Cheese Ninjas Common Cold Count Spankulot Crazy Old Cat Lady Cree Lincoln Delightful Children From Down The Lane Father Gramma Stuffum Nightbrace Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno) Numbuh 2 (Hoagie P. Gillian Jr.) Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban) Numbuh 4 (Wallabee "Wally" Beatles) Numbuh 5 (Abigail "Abby" Lincoln) Professor Triple-Extra Large Stickybread The Toilenator ' ' The Fairly Oddparents A.J. Anti-Blonda Anti-Binky Anti-Cosmo Anti-Foop Anti-Jorgen Anti-Juandissimo Magnifico Anti-Mama Cosma Anti-Schnozmo ''' '''Anti-Tooth Fairy Apes Binky Blonda Brass Knuckles Bronze Kneecap Bull-E Chester McBadbat Cleft The Boy Chin Wonde Copper Cranium Cosmo Crash Nebula Dark Laser Denzel Crocker Doctor Crocktopus Dogzilla Doug Dimmadome Dr. Bender Dr. Vulkan Francis Galactimus Great Sphinx H2Olga Hair Razor Iron Lung Jack-O-Bots Jorgen Von Strangle Juandissimo Magnifico Mama Cosma Mark Chang (Base,Human Form) Ms. Doombringer Nega-Chin Nega Timmy Norm The Genie Poof Princess Mandie Pumpkinator Remy Buxaplenty Robot Vicky (Power Mad) Sanderson Schnozmo ''' '''Spatula The 1930's Pulp Fiction Chin The 1940's WWII Sergeant Chin The 1950's Square Jawed Commie-Buster Chin The 1960's Psychedelic Chin The 1970's Disco Chin The 1980's Overly-Muscular Weapon Toating Chin The 1990's Grunge Chin The New Millenium silver suited Crimson Chin The Baby Shredder The Crimson Chin The Destructinator The Eliminators Timmy Turner Titanium Toenail Tooth Fairy Tootie Wanda Wendell Bender Vicky ' ' The Flintstones Bamm Bamm Rubble Barney Rubble Betty Rubble Dino Fred Flintstone ''' '''George Nate Slate Hoppy Pebbles Flintstone The Great Gazoo The Gruesomes Wilma Flintstone ' ' The Jetsons George Jetson Jane Jetson Judy Jetson Elroy Jetson Astro Cosmo G. Spacely Spencer Cogswell ' ' The Powerpuff Girls Abracadaver Blossom Boomer Brick Bubbles Bud Smith Butch Buttercup Fuzzy Lumpkins Harold Smith Him Julie Smith Major Man Maryanne Smith Mojo Jojo (Base,Giant Form) Princess Morbucks Rainbow The Clown (Aka Mr. Mime) Sedusa The Boogieman The Broccoloids The Gang Greengang The Giant Fish Balloon The Powerpuff Dynamo Twiggy (Giant Form) ' ' The Quick Draw McGraw Show Augie Doggie Baba-Looey Blabber Mouse Doggie Daddy Quick Draw McGraw / El Kabong Super Snooper ' ' The Secret Squirrel Show Morocco Mole Secret Squirrel Squiddly Diddly Winsome Witch ' ' The Yogi Bear Show & The Huckleberry Hound Show Boo Boo Bear Cindy Bear Ding-A-Ling Wolf Hokey Wolf Huckleberry Hound Mr. Jinks Pixie & Dixie Ranger Smith Snagglepuss Yogi Bear ' ' Tiny Toons Adventures Babs Bunny Buster Bunny Calamity Coyote Concord Condor Dizzy Devil Fifi La Fume Furball Gogo Dodo Hamton Pig Li'l Sneezer Little Beeper Plucky Duck Shirley The Loon Sweetie Bird ' ' Tom and Jerry § Tom the Cat § Jerry the Mouse § Spike the Bulldog § Tyke the Dog § Butch the Cat § Tuffy the Mouse § Quacker § Toodles Galore § Meathead the Cat § Lightning the Cat § Topsy § Mammy Two Shoes § Droopy the Dog § Dripple the Dog § Barney Bear § Wolfie § Red (sometimes called Miss Vavoom) § Screwball Squirrel § Dweeble § Grappley § Grape Ape § Beegle Beagle § Mumbly § Robyn Starling § "Aunt" Pristine Figg § Dr. J. "Sweetface" Applecheek § Puggsy the Dog § Frankie the Flea § Lickboot § Captain Kiddie § Squawk § Ferdinand ' ' Top Cat Benny the Ball Brain Choo Choo Fancy-Fancy Officer Dibble Spook Top Cat ("TC") ' ' Transformers Bumblebee Olptamis Prime ' ' Tuff Puppy Agant D Agant Catswell Ca Snaptrap ' ' Zatch-Bell Akatsuki Alm Babiru Badios Bago Bahking Baltro Bamu Baraho Baransha Bari Belgim E.O. Biburio Black Knight Boru Bora Brago Buton Buzarai Byonko Cherish Child Mamodo Cut 'N' Paste Dalmos Danny Dekofis Demorto Denshin Dogmos Domu Donpoccho Earth Erujo Eshros Fango Faudo Fausuto Fein Ferius Furigaro Ganz Gate Keeper Unko Tin Tin Gein Gelios Giriko Gofure Golem Mamodo Goren of the Stone Grisor Gyaron Heart Mamodo High Power Unko Tin Tin Hougan Hyde Ibaris Internal Mamono Jedun Jobin Kamakku Kanchome Karudeio Karura Kido Kiees Kikuropu Kolulu Koral Q Laila Maestro Majirou Maruss Meumutsume Minorusamu Mirako Momon Mopun Mukaron Ninin Noumen Nya Pamoon Paramakion Payom Penny Pokkerio Ponygon Purio Rein Reycom Riou Riya Robnos Rodeaux Rops Soma Sugino Ted Tia Torowa Tsao-Lon Tsuvai Urmuray Victoream Wiseman Wonrei Yopopo Zabas Zami Zaruchimu Zatch-Bell Zeno Zoboron Zofis ' ' Zurai ' ' Characters From Video Games ' ' Banjo-Kazooie Black Gruntling (Enemy) Blue Gruntling (Enemy) Boggy The Polar Bear Bottles The Mole Captain Blubber The Hippo Chimpy The Chimpanzee Conga the Ape Eyrie The Eagle Grublin (Enemy) Grublin Hood (Enemy) Gruntilda Kid Groggy The Polar Bear Kid Moggy The Polar Bear Kid Soggy The Polar Bear Klungo Limbo (Enemy) Mumbo Jumbo Mum-Mum (Enemy) Red Gruntling (Enemy) Seaman Grublin (Enemy) The Mighty Jinjonator Tiptup The Turtle Tooty the Honey Bear ' ' Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge Bozzeye The Mole Bogfoot (Enemy) Brown Gruntling (Enemy) Grey Gruntling (Enemy) Mecha-Gruntilda ' ' Banjo-Tooie 1 White Jinjo 2 Orange Jinjos 3 Yellow Jinjos 4 Brown Jinjos 5 Green Jinjos 6 Red Jinjos 7 Blue Jinjos 8 Purple Jinjos 9 Black Jinjos 10 Grey Jinjos Alien Jippo Jim (Enemy) Banjo (Base,Daddy T-Rex) Big Al The Rhinoceros Biggafoot The Yeti Biggyfoot (Enemy) Billy Bob (Enemy) Blobbelda Winkybunion Bovina The Cow Bullion Bill The Fox Captain Blackeye The Pirate Chief Bloatazin The Pink-Skinned Lion Chilli Billi Chilly Willy Cowboy Jippo Jim (Enemy) Diberta The Mole Drill Sergeant Jamjars the Mole Frankenstein Jippo Jim (Enemy) Golden Goliath Googles The Mole Gruntilda Gruntling (Enemy) Guvnor (Enemy) Hothead (Enemy) Humba Wumba Jippo Jim (Enemy) Jolly Roger The Frog Kazooie (Base,Dragon Form) Keelhaul (Enemy) King Jingaling (Base,Zombie Form) Lord Woo Fak Fak Master Jiggywiggy Merry Maggie Malpass The Toad Mingella Winkybunion Mingy Jongo Moggie (Enemy) Mr.Fit The Aardvark Mr. Patch Mrs.Boggy The Polar Bear Mrs.Bottles The Mole Mumbo Jumbo Officer Unogopaz The Tiger Guard Of The Stonie’s Kickball Field Old King Coal Oogle Boogle Tribe Pawno The Rat Rocknut Tribe Salty Joe The Red Fox Skivvy The Rabbit Speccy The Mole Targitzan Terry The Pterodacyl Unga Bunga Tribe Welder Zombie Jippo Jim (Enemy) ' ' Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Banjo Boggy The Polar Bear Bottles The Mole Captain Blubber The Hippo Gruntilda Humba Wumba Jolly Dodger The Frog Kazooie King Jingaling Klungo Metal Mr. Patch Mr.Fit The Aardvark Mr. Patch Mumbo Jumbo ' ' Chrono Trigger Chrono Marle Lucca Frog Robo Ayla Magus Lavos core Lavos True form (BOSS ONLY) ' ' ' ' Conker’s Bad Fur Day Berri Birdy Boss Tediz Boy Villiager (Base,Zombie Form) Buga the Knut Bull Conker (Base,Bat Form) Count Batula (Base,Bat Form) Don Weaso Fangy Franky The Pitchfork Fire-Imps Frog-Imps Gargoyle Girl Villiager (Base,Zombie Form) Greg the Grimreaper Haybot Heinrich Mr. Blue Mr. Green Mr. Red Mr. Yellow Neo Berri Neo Conker Rodent SHC Sergeant Tediz Tediz Surgeons The Big Big Guy The Tediz Experiment The Great Mighty Poo The Grey Sqiurrels The Panther King The Professor The Uga-Bugas (Enemy) The Weasels Guards ' ' Conker: Live & Reloaded Berri Boy Villiager (Base,Zombie Form) Buga the Knut Bull Conker (Base,Bat Form) Count Batula (Base,Bat Form) Demolisher-Squirrel-5 Demolisher-Squirrel-6 Demoliser-Tediz-5 Demoliser-Tediz-6 Don Weaso Fangy Fire-Imps Frog-Imps Gargoyle Girl Villiager (Base,Zombie Form) Gregg the Grimreaper Grunt-Squirrel-1 Grunt-Squirrel-2 Grunt-Tediz-1 Grunt-Tediz-2 Haybot Heinrich Long Ranger-Squirrel-7 Long Ranger-Squirrel-8 Long Ranger-Tediz-7 Long Ranger-Tediz-8 Mr. Blue Mr. Green Mr. Red Mr. Yellow Neo Berri Neo Conker Rodent SHC Sergeant Sky Jockey-Squirrel-9 Sky Jockey-Squirrel-10 Sky Jockey-Tediz-9 Sky Jockey-Tediz-10 Sneeker-Squirrel-3 Sneeker-Squirrel-4 Sneeker-Tediz-3 Sneeker-Tediz-4 Tediz Tediz Surgeons The Big Big Guy The Tediz Experiment The Great Mighty Poo The Grey Sqiurrels The Panther King The Professor The Uga-Bugas The Weasels Guards Thermophile-Squirrel-11 Thermophile-Squirrel-12 Thermophile-Tediz-11 Thermophile-Tediz-12 ' ' Donkey Kong Country Candy Kong C''' '''Diddy Kong Donkey Kong Funky Kong King K. Rool Klump Kritter Krusha Manky Kong Really Gnawty Rockkroc Very Gnawty ' ' Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Dixie Kong Kaboing Kannon Kaptain K. Rool Klinger Klomp klubba Krook Kruncha Kudgel Kutlass ' ' Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Baron K. Roolestein Bazuka Bleak Kiddy Kong Kuff 'N' Klout Kobble Koin Kopter Krumple Re-Koil Skidda ' ' Donkey Kong 64 Army Dillo Chucky Kong Dogadon K.Lumsy Lanky Kong Scoff The Hippo Tiny Kong Troff The Pig ' ' Dragon Quest ' ' Dragon Warrior Dragon lord (Draco form) Zoma (Damaged form) Corvus (Fallen angel form) Orgodemir (Snake form. Slowly melts as damage is taken) Mortamor (Demon form. True form.) Malroth (Genosido form) ' ' Earthbound Jeff Lucus Ness Paula Poo Porky ' ' F-Zero Captain Falcon ' ' Final Fantasy Kefka (God form) Terra (Esper form Edgar Sabin Marlith Lich Kraken Tiamat Garland Chaos Sephiroth (One winged angel) Onion knight Neo-Exdeath ' ' ' ' Godzilla Series Anguirus Bagan Baragon Biollante Destoroyah Fire Rodan Gigan Godzilla 90’s Godzilla 1990 Godzilla 2000 Hedorah King Ghidorah Mecha Godzilla Mecha Godzilla 2 Mecha Godzilla 3 Mecah King Ghidorah Megalon Obsidius Orga Rodan Space Godzilla Super Godzilla ' ' Grand Theft Auto 4 Alex Chilton Anna Faustin Anthony Prince Armando Torres Ashley Butler Bernie Crane Billy Grey Brian Jeremy Brucie Kibbutz Carmen Oritz Clay Simons Derrick McReary Dimitri Rascalov Dwayne Forge Elizabeta Torres Evan Moss Francis McReary Gerry McReary Gordon Sargent Gracie Ancelotti Henrique Bardas llyena Faustin Kate McReary Kiki Jenkins Little Jacob Luis Fernando Lopez Jason Michaels Jimmy Fitzgerald Jimmy Pegorino Johnny Klebitz Manny Escuela Mallorie Bardas Michael Keane Mikhail Faustin Mori Kibbutz Niko Bellic Packie McReary Phil Bell Playboy X Ray Boccino Ray Bulgarin Roman Bellic Terry Thorpe Vladimir Glebov Yusuf Amir ' ' Ice Climbers ' ' ' ' Kirby Series King Dedede Kirby Meta Knight ' ' Legend Of Zelda: Majora Mask Aveil Deku-Link Eyegore Flat Four Giants Garo Master Gekko Goht (Boss / Playable) Gomess Goron-Link Great Fairy Gyorg (Boss) Igos Du Ikana Servants King Igos Du Ikana Majora's Incarnation Majora's wrath Odolwa (Boss) Oni-Link Skull Keeta Skull Kid (Wearing Majora's Mask) Snapper Twinmold Wart Wizzrobe Zora-Link ' ' Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Adult Link Adult Princess Ruto Adult Princess Zelda Amy (Enemies) Barinade (Boss) Beth (Enemies) Big Goron Big Poe (Enemies) Big Octo (Enemies) Bongo Bongo (Boss) (With Legs) Business Scrub (Enemies) Club Moblin (Enemies) Dark Link (Enemies) Darunia Dead Hand (Enemies) Deku Scrub (Enemies) Dinolfos (Enemies) Dodongo (Enemies) Flare Dancer (Enemies) Flat (Enemies) Ganon (Boss) Ganondorf (Boss) Gerudo Guard Gerudo Thief (Enemies) Gibdo (Enemies) Gohma (Boss) Goron Great Fairy Hot Rodder Goron Impa Iron Knuckle (Enemies) Joelle (Enemies) King Dodongo (Boss) King Zora Skull Kid Kotake (Boss) Koume (Boss) Link (Goron) Lizalfos (Enemies) Mad Scrub (Enemies) Medigoron Meg (Enemies) Moblin (Enemies) Morpha (Boss) Nabooru Nabooru’s Suboordinate Phantom Ganon (Boss) Poe (Enemies) Queen Gohma (Boss) Rauru Redead (Enemies) Saria Sharp (Enemies) Sheik Skull Kid Stalchild (Enemies) Stalfos (Enemies) Twinrova (Boss) Volvagia (Boss) Young Link Young Princess Ruto Young Princess Zelda White Wolfos (Enemies) Wolfos (Enemies) Zora ' ' Mario Series Albatoss Autobomb Baby Daisy Baby Luigi Baby Mario Baby Peach Baby Waluigi Baby Wario ' ' ' ' ' ' Beezo Big Bob-omb Birdo Black Ninjakoopa Blue Dry Bones Blue Koopa Troopa Blue Magikoopa Blue Shy Guy Blue Toad Boom Boom Boomerang Bro. Boshi Bowser (Base,Giant Form) Bowser Jr Chief Chilly Chocolate Mario Ceep-Creep Chill Bully Clawgrip Cobrat Dark Dry Bones Dark Bowser (Base,Giant Form) Dark Bowser Jr Dark Koopa Dark Koopatrol Dry Bones Dry Bowser (Base,Giant Form) Dry Bowser Jr Fire Bros Eyerok FryGuy Geno Gooper Blooper Green Dry Bones Green Magikoopa Green Ninjakoopa Green Shy Guy Green Toad Hammerhead Bros. Iggy Koopa King Boo Lakitu Larry koopa Lemmy Koopa Ludwig Von Koopa Luigi Mallow Mario Mecha Bowser Morton Koopa Jr. Mouser Orange Toad Nega Shadow Mario Petey Piranha Princess Daisy Princess Peach Purple Toad Red Dry Bones Red Koopa Red Magikoopa Red Ninjakoopa Red Shy Guy Rex Robo-Birdo Roy Koopa Shadow Mario Spiny Sumo Bros. Tim J. Koopa Tryclyda Waluigi Wario Wart Wendy O. Koopa White Shy Guy Whomp King Yellow Koopa Yellow Magikoopa Yellow Ninjakoopa Yellow Shy Guy Yellow Toad Yoshi ' ' Megaman Series Air Man Air Man.EXE Astro Man Aqua Man AquaMan.EXE Auto Ballade Blast Man.EXE Bass Bass.EXE Bomb Man Bomb Man.EXE Blade Man Blizzard Man Blizzard Man.EXE Bright Man Bright Man.EXE Bubble Man Bubble Man.EXE Burner Man Burner Man.EXE Cold Man Cold Man.EXE Cut Man ''' '''Cut Man.EXE Dark Man Dark Man.EXE Drill Man Drill Man.EXE Dust Man Dust Man.EXE Elec Man Elec Man.EXE Enker Fire Man Fire Man.EXE Flame Man Flame Man.EXE Flash Man Flash Man.EXE Freeze Man Freeze Man.EXE Frost Man Galaxy Man Gravity Man Gravity Man.EXE Gemini Man Grenade Man Ground Man Ground Man.EXE Gyro Man Gyro Man.EXE Hard Man Heat Man Hornet Man Ice Man Ice Man.EXE Jewel Man Magma Man Magnet Man Magnet Man.EXE Mega Man Mega Man.EXE Metal Man Metal Man.EXE Napalm Man Napalm Man.EXE Needle Man Needle Man.EXE Nitro Man Oil Man Pharaoh Man Picket Man Proto Man Proto Man.EXE Pump Man Punk Punk.EXE Quick Man Quick Man.EXE Quint Rush Shade Man Shade Man.EXE Shadow Man Shadow Man.EXE Slash Man Slash Man.EXE Skull Man ''' '''Skull Man.EXE Snake Man Solar Man Spark Man Spark Man.EXE Spring Man Star Man Star Man.EXE Stone Man Strike Man Sword Man Sword Man.EXE Tango Tengu Man Tengu Man.EXE Time Man Toad Man Toad Man.EXE Tomahawk Man Tomahawk Man.EXE Top Man Top Man.EXE Tornado Man Treble Turbo Man Wave Man Wind Man Wind Man.EXE Wood Man Wood Man.EXE Yellow_Devil Zero Zero.EXE ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Metriod Series Dark Samus Kraid Meta Ridley Mother Brain Neo-Ridley Omega Ridley Ridley Samus ' ' Pacman Baby Pacman Batman Pacman Bearzerk Bowser Pacman Bull Pacman Cat Pacman Cody Chowder Pacman Conker Pacman Cosmo Pacman Cowboy Pacman Cow & Chicken Pacman Devil Pacman Dexter Pacman Digimon Pacman Dipper Pacman Dog Pacman Dragonball Pacman Dragonball Z Pacman Dragonball GT Pacman Dr.Tentacles Evil Pacman Finn Pacman Fire Pacman Foop Pacman Gary Pacman Ghost Pacman Goofy Pacman Green Lanten Pacman Grim The Grimreaper Pacman Gun Pacman Ice King Pacman Jake Pacman Johnny Test Pacman Jorgon Von Strangle Pacman Luigi Pacman Mario Pacman Mable Pacman Monkey Pacman Mr. Crocker Pacman Ms. Pacman Needle Pacman Noah Pacman Pacman Paint Pacman Pinkey Pokemon Pacman Poof Pacman Rachel Rayman Pacman Red Pacman Robot Pacman Roger Skeleton Pacman Sonic Pacman Tediz Pacman Tom & Jerry Pacman Wanda Pacman Yoshi Pacman Zelda Pacman ' ' Rayman Series Admiral Razorbeard Globox Grolgoth Ly The Fairy Rayman ' ' Red Dead Redemption Abigail Marston (Base,Zombie Form) Abraham Reyes (Base,Zombie Form) Adult Jack Marston Agustin Allende (Base,Zombie Form) Archer Fordham Bill Williamson (Base,Zombie Form) Bonnie MacFarlane (Base,Zombie Form) Drew MacFarlane (Base,Zombie Form) Dutch Van Der Linde (Base,Zombie Form) Edgar Ross (Base,Zombie Form) Eli (Base,Zombie Form) Harold MacDougal (Base,Zombie Form) Irish (Base,Zombie Form) Jack Marston (Base,Zombie Form) Javier Escuella (Base,Zombie Form) John Marston (Base,Zombie Form) Jonah (Base,Zombie Form) Landon Ricketts (Base,Zombie Form) Leigh Johnson (Base,Zombie Form) Luisa Fortuna (Base,Zombie Form) Moses Forth (Base,Zombie Form) Nastas (Base,Zombie Form) Nigel West Dickens (Base,Zombie Form) Norman Deek Seth Briars (Base,Zombie Form) Vincente De Santa (Base,Zombie Form) Uncle (Base,Zombie Form) ' ' Sonic Series Amy Rose Bark The Polar Bear Bean The Dynamite Big The Cat Biolizard Black Doom Black Oak Black Warriors Blade the Hedgehog Blaze The Cat Blue the Hedgehog Captain Whisker Chaos (Base,Second Form,Third Form,Fourth Form,Fifth Form,Sixth Form,Fianl Form) Charmy The Bee Charyb The Gizoid Chip The Dog Cosmo The Seedrian Cream The Rabbit Dark Gaia Dark Sonic the Hedgehog Darkspine Sonic the Hedgehog Death Egg Robot Dr.Eggman E-102 Gamma E-121 Phi E-123 Omega Egg Robo Emerl The Gizoid Espio the Chameleon Fang The Sniper Gaia Colossus Hyper Knuckles Hyper Sonic Hyper Tails Jet the Hawk Knuckles The Echidna Manic The Hedgehog Mecha Knuckles Mecha Sonic Mephiles The Dark Metal Knuckles Metal Madness Metal Overlord Metal Scourge Metal Sonic (Base,Super Form) Mighty the Armdillo Miles "Tails" Prower Nega Dr.Eggman Neo Metal Sonic Nights Perfect Dark Gaia Ray The Flying Squirrel Rouge the Bat Sally McAcorn Scourge The Hedgehog (Base,Super Scourge) Scylla the Gizoid Shade the Echidna Shadow the Hedgehog (Base,Super Form) Silver the Hedgehog (Base,Super Form) Sonia The Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Werehog Storm the Albatross Super Knuckles The Echidna Super Mecha Sonic Super Scourge The Hedgehog Super Shadow the Hedgehog ''' '''Super Silver the Hedgehog Super Sonic the Hedgehog Super Tails "Mile" Power Tails "Mile" Power Tikal The Echidna Vector the Crocodile Wave the Swallow Werewolf Sonic ' ' Starfox Series Andross Andrew Oikanny Falco General Scales Krystal Leon Powalski Panther Caroso Pigma Dengar Slippy Toad Starfox Wolf O Donnell ' ' Super Smash Bros. Series Crazy Hand Giga Bowser Master Hand Snake ' ' Stages From Tv Shows Dragonball Series Babidi's spaceship Battle Island Battle Island 2 Boss Rabbit's Village Break Wasteland Capsule Corporation Cave Cell Game ring Central City Cooler Stage Dark Planet Dark Star Demon's Realm Diablo Desert Dr.Wheelo Lab East District East City Eiz Shenron Stage Emperor Pilaf's Castle Fortuneteller Baba's Palace Garlic Jr’s Castle Gingertown Glacier Grand Kai's Planet Haze Shenron Stage Home For Infinite Losers (Fusion Reborn) Home For Infinite Losers (GT) Home For Infinite Losers (Z) Hyperbolic Time Chamber Islands Jaguar's Lab Kame House Kami's Lookout King Kai's Planet King Yemma's Check-In Station Korin Tower Land of Gurumes Lord Slug Stage Mount Paozu Muscle Tower New Planet Namek New Planet Plant New Planet Vegeta Naturon Shenron Stage North City Nova Shenron Stage Omega Shenron Stage Otherworld Tournament Penguin Village Planet Fake Namek Planet Frieza #79 Planet Gelbo Planet Hera Planet Ikonda Planet Imecka Planet Kabocha Planet Kanassa Planet Konats Planet Kuhn Planet Lit Planet Luud Planet M-2 Planet Meat Planet Metamor Planet Monmaasu Planet Namek Planet Nikochan Planet Nutts Planet Outa Planet Pital Planet Polaris Planet Popol Planet Rudeeze Planet Rygol Planet Shamo Planet Shikk Planet Tazba Planet Tigere Planet Tritek Planet T Planet Vegeta Planet Yardrat Planet Zoon Princess Oto Stage Rage Shenron Stage Rocky Area Stage Satan City Skull Valley Snake Way South City Spindletop Flats Supeme Kai World Super 17 Stage Syn Shenron Stage The Tree Of Might Training Island West City World Martial Arts Big Tournament World Martial Arts Tournament Yunzabit Heights ' ' Digimon Digital World ' ' Zatch-Bell Mamodo World ' ' Other Worlds Advanture Time World Ben 10 World Chowder World Courage The Cowardly Dog World Dexter’s Labortory World Jimmy Neutron World Johnny Test World Looney Tunes World Misadventure Of Flapjack World Pokemon World Reboot World Regular Show World Rockos Modern Life World The Codename: Kids Next Door World The Fairly Oddparents World The Powerpuff Girls World Tiny Toons Advanture World ' ' Stages From Video Games Banjo-Kazooie Bubblegloop Swamp Cauldron Keep Clanker's Cavern Click Clock Wood Freezeezy Peak Gobi's Valley Gruntilda's Lair Mad Monster Mansion Mumbo's Mountain Rusty Bucket Bay Spiral Mountain Top of the Tower Treasure Trove Cove ' ' Banjo-Tooie Cauldron Keep Cloud Cuckooland Glitter Gulch Mine Grunty Industries Hailfire Peaks: Ice Side Hailfire Peaks: Lava Side Isle o' Hags (Chiffs) Isle o' Hags (Hollow) Isle o' Hags (Pine Grove) Isle o' Hags (Plateau) Isle o' Hags (Quagmire) Isle o' Hags (Wateland) Jinjo Village Jolly Roger's Lagoon Mayahem Temple Terrydactyland Witchyworld ' ' Conker’s Bad Fur Day Barn Boys Bats Tower Bunker Level Colors War Level Heist Hungover It's War! Sloprano Spooky Temple Level Total War Level Uga Buga Windy ' ' Conker: Live & Reload A Bridge Too Narrow Level Barn Boys Bats Tower Castle Von Tedistein Level Doon Level Fortress Deux Level Heist Hungover It's War! Sloprano Spooky Three Towers Level Uga Buga Windy ' ' Donkey Kong Series Crocodile Isle ' ' Grand Theft Auto 4 Alderney Algonquin Bohan Broker Dukes ' ' Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time Death Mountain Ganon's Tower Gerudo Desert Hyrule Castle Hyrule Field Kokiri Forest Lake Hylia Lost Woods Zora's River ' ' Pokemon Colo Pokemon ' ' Red Dead Redemption New Austin Nuevi Paraiso West Elizabeth ' ' Super Mario Bros. ' ' World 1 World 2 World 3 World 4 World 5 World 6 World 7 World 8 ' ' Super Mario Bros. 2 World 1 World 2 World 3 World 4 World 5 World 6 World 7 ' ' Super Mario Bros. 3 World 1 World 2 World 3 World 4 World 5 World 6 World 7 World 8 ' ' Super Mario Land 3D World 1 World 2 World 3 World 4 World 5 World 6 World 7 World 8 World 9 World 10 World 11 World 12 ' ' Super Mario 64 Big Boo's Haunt Bob-omb Battlefield Bowser in the Dark World Bowser in the Fire Sea Bowser in the Sky Cool, Cool Mountain Dire, Dire Docks Hazy Maze Cave Jolly Roger Bay Lethal Lava Land Rainbow Ride Shifting Sand Land Snowman's Land Tall, Tall Mountain Tick Tock Clock Tiny-Huge Island Wet-Dry World Whomp's Fortress ' ' Super Mario Sunshine Bianco Hills Corona Mountain Delfino Airstrip Delfino Plaza Gelato Beach Noki Bay Ricco Harbor Pianta Village Pinna Park Sirena Beach ' ' Things That We Need In The Game Ability To Blow The Planets Up Ability To Do Longest Beam Struggle Ability To Fly Everywhere & Even In Outer Space Ability To Go Inside The Buildings & Hide Inside The Buildings Ability To Make Billions Wishes From Shenron,Porunga,Red Shenron,Black Smoke Shenron Ability To Walk & Run Whenever You Want To Add the Option of Having Characters Coughing Up Blood When Getting Punched In The Mouth & Stomach All Items From Dragonball \ Z \ GT Series & Tv Shows & Movies & Video Games All Musics From Dragonball \ Z \ GT Series & Tv Shows & Movies & Video Games All Outfits From Dragonball \ Z \ GT Series & Tv Shows & Movies & Video Games All Special Attacks & Techniques From Dragonball \ Z \ GT Series & Tv Shows & Movies & Video Games All Weapons From Dragonball \ Z \ GT Series & Tv Shows & Movies & Video Games Billion Entrants For Tournaments Billions Of Replay Slot Blood Settings Cell Games Character Creator Where You Make Saiyans,Freza's Races,Makoko,Demons,Androids,Majins, Dragons,Mutents Character Creator Character Encyclopedia Costume Creator Customize Editor For Outfits Customize Items Customize Moves Editor Creator Elite-Saiyan Training Mode Have 7 Dragonballs To Summon Shenron Have 7 Namekian Dragonballs To Summon Porunga Have 7 Black Star Dragonballs Summon Red Shenron Or Black Smoke Shenron Item Lists Low-Class Saiyan Training Mode Make All The Characters,Stages,Items & Weapons Unlockable & Playable Make The Game With Best Cut-Scene & Tranformation Ever Make The Game Where We Can Buy Weapons Like In Grand Theft Auto 4 & Red Dead Redemption Make The Game Where We Can Drive Cars,Trucks,Fire Truck,Police Cars,Heilcopers,Boats Horse Like In Grand Theft Auto 4 & Red Dead Redemption Make The Game Where We Can Have 1- Billions Players Make The Game Where We Can Drive Cars,Trucks,Fire Truck,Police Cars,Heilcopers,Boats In Red Dead Redemption World Make The Game Where Have Zombie Like Red Dead Redemption Make The Giants Alot Bigger Like In The Dragonball Series Make The Giants Characters Playable Make It Where We Can Play Billion Characters At The Sametime Make The Stage Free Roam Make Character Creator Where We Can Make Anything We Want To Make Make Character Creator Where We Make Age Characters Minigames Like Collecting The Jiggy Puzzles From Banjo-Kazooie,Collecting The Chaos Emeralds From Sonic,Collecting The Coins From Mario Games,Collecting The Dragonballs Make The Stage Larger Make The Stage Where You Can Go Inside The Buildings & Hide Inside The Buildings Make The Blood Setting Where We Can Turn Them On Or Off Move Lists Multi-Battle Multi-Training Mode Otherworld Tournament Single Player Single Training Mode Super Saiyan Training Mode Team Battle Team Training Mode Technique Creator Universal Games World Martial Arts Big Tournament World Martial Arts Tournament ' ' Things That We Don’t Need In The Game No Bad Words No Barriers No Collecting Stars No DLC No Galaxy Mode No Hero Mode No Quick Time Events No Rules No Story Mode No Xbox Live Achievements No Xbox Live